A Kunoichi Like You
by Rohain Tahquil
Summary: Ino has upset Tenten telling her she is worthless and could never get a man. Now it's up to Neji to make Tenten see her own worth.


Summary: Ino has upset Tenten telling her that she is worthless and could never get a man

**Summary:** Ino has upset Tenten telling her that she is worthless and could never get a man. Now it up to Neji to make Tenten realize her own worth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I thought I did once, but I was mistaken.

**Authors Note:** Hey Hey Everyone! Sorry, Only A Crush is sort of on hold as my muse flew away. I will update ASAP!! This fic is dedicated to Vincent Quicktrigger Valentine for being an awesome reviewer and taking an interest in all of my fics and sending me countless PM's telling me ways to improve. Thanks so much!

**A Kunoichi Like You**

Neji was content. If it had been anyone else they would have said they were happy, but this was Neji and content was as far as he went. Hiashi had finally agreed to train him, teaching him all of the Hyuuga techniques, not just the ones restricted to the branch family.

He was heading to meet Tenten at the training grounds for some extra training. He was walking down Konoha's main street when he was knocked over by Naruto. "Watch where you are going Naruto." He warned. "Gomen Neji san" he said. Naruto was angry, "Have you seen Ino? I need to have a little chat with her." he asked.

Neji was surprised although he wouldn't show it. "Why would I have seen her?" Naruto snarled. "That Ino." "Why do you want to talk to her Naruto?" Neji asked.

Naruto growled. "She said something to Hinata and made her cry. Now i'm gonna kick her but! Believe it!" Neji wasn't surprised at Naruto's defense of Hinata; their relationship had been common knowledge for a few months now, after all. "What did she say to make Hinata cry?" he asked. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but it made Tenten cry as well, so now i'm going to go chat to Ino about it all." Neji nodded. "I shall go check on Tenten." Saying their goodbyes they each took off in their separate directions. Naruto to find Ino and Neji to the training grounds and hopefully Tenten.

Neji arrived at the training ground to find Tenten collapsed under a tree crying. The sight of her like this moved him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had feelings for the bun haired kunoichi. He sat down beside her and leant up against the tree. Tenten sat up beside him although she still hadn't stopped crying. He took her hands and moved her so that she sat on his lap, her tears forming a wet patch on his chest.

"What's wrong Tenten?" he asked softly as one arm snaked around her back and the other moved to stroke her hair. Tenten stopped sobbing. "I was with Ino and Hinata and Ino said some things." Neji kept rubbing her head. "What did she say?" Tenten wrapped her arms behind Neji's back. "To put it nicely she said that we were fat and ugly and had no chance of ever getting the guys we like to even pay attention to us." Neji frowned. How dare she say something like that to the girl he loved!

"Did she say anything else Tenten?" Tenten nodded. "She said that we were so ordinary and plain that we would have to resort to prostitution or being sluts in order to even get looked at by people."

Neji wanted to kill Ino. Tenten was hurt horribly by those words and Neji would make sure that Ino paid for what had been done. They satin silence for a few minutes. Neji was furious and trying to control his anger while Tenten was still crying silently.

Tenten raised her head to look at Neji. "Neji?" she asked carefully. "Do you think anyone will ever like me?" Neji turned to look at her. "Does being liked by someone really mean that much to you?" he asked genuinely curious.

Tenten lowered her head. "It matters because the only person I have ever liked barely knows I'm alive." He confided. "He knows who I am and we've been on missions together but he doesn't see me as a person." Neji felt his stomach constrict. Tenten liked someone and they didn't like her back? "I think the guy you like would be crazy not to notice you Tenten." He said truthfully.

Tenten seemed a little happier at that and snuggled into his chest smiling. "You mean that Neji?" she asked. Neji sighed. Did he have to list all of her amazing qualities in order for her to understand how wonderful and important she was?

"You are an amazing kunoichi Tenten." He said taking extra care not to let his voice break. You care for your team and those around you and often put their safety in front of your own. You can hit a target every single time no matter what weapon you use and what the distance is. You are funny, smart, compassionate and amazingly talented." He paused looking for the right words. "You make all of our mission's fun and are beautiful." He stopped and, unwilling to wait any longer he asked the question he wanted an answer to most. "Who do you like?" Tenten smiled sadly as she rested on his chest. "You."

Neji forgot how to breathe. Tenten liked him? A warm fuzzy feeling filled his body and he felt lighter than air. Tenten liked him!

Tenten lifted herself of his chest to look at him. "Neji?" she asked concerned. Neji glanced down into her brown eyes. "I love you Tenten." He said his voice warm. Tenten looked at him surprised. "But you could have any kunoichi." She said confused. Neji laughed melodiously. "I'll let you in on a secret Tenten." He said laughing. "All I have ever wanted was a kunoichi like you." With that he stopped laughing and pulled her into their first kiss.

**Authors Note: **How do you guys like that? I have never really written a Neji Ten before and wasn't sure if I have the right characterization for Neji. If it's a bit OOC tell me and I'll try and re write it. Yay! Please please please review! I would love you forever if you did!


End file.
